272: Wormhole
Wormhole, A.K.A. Experiment 272, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create a wormhole to parallel universes. Jumba got angry at him for being too nice, and threw his favorite slipper at 272, but it unfortunately went into one of 272's wormholes, therefore sending it to another dimension. His one true place is at Alternate Universe Vacation services. He appears in Stitch!. Personality Wormhole is generally nice, rather than the standard evil programming, and his feelings can get easily hurt. He has a deep respect for Jumba, his creator, and if he holds a grudge against him, Wormhole will spend every moment possible searching for a way for his creator to like him again. Also, if he lost something of Jumba's, he will search every corner of every universe to find it. He can be quite oblivious, but is actually helpful if he can finish whatever he was doing (or looking for) before. Appearance Wormhole is a purple and cyan caterpillar-like experiment with black eyes, two dark purple-tipped antennae, four dark purple-tipped legs and blue mouth inside. He is nice instead of evil and can speak fluent English. His antennae also flicker and light up. Special Abilities Wormhole can fold himself into a ball while in a levitating-like position, and this opens up a wormhole directly behind him, specially designed to connect to the exact moment that one enters, but in a parallel universe. These wormholes last for a few days period, and Wormhole can locate any one of them which is open. While he can create one at any time, he has absolutely no power over which universe they may lead to. Wormhole has the ability to speak English, despite the standard Tantalog language. Stitch! Approximately 25 years later, Stitch had left Lilo and found a new owner, Yuna, who came across Wormhole when she was upset at her cousin, Tigerlily. Wormhole explained his backstory to her, and informed he was about to set out to another dimension, and Yuna quickly asks if she could tag along. Wormhole warns her that it would be drastically different then her current dimension, and she chimes that "it couldn't be worse than this one." As she is entering, Stitch spots her going into Wormhole's portal, and tries to stop her from going in, but ends up getting dragged along himself. From there Wormhole set off to find Jumba's slipper, exclaiming he could sense it was near, and being oblivious to Yuna and Stitch's perdiciments. Wormhole also ignores Yuna and Stitch's pleas to go back, because he is so sure the slipper ended up in the dimension. By the end of the episode Wormhole finds the alternate dimension Jumba's slipper, in his closet, and the alternate Jumba watches confusedly as Wormhole drags it out. Then he agrees to find his previous wormhole – but there wasn't much time until it closed. They barely make it through, and Wormhole delightedly returns the slipper to his creator, who is surprised to see it again. Gallery screenCapture 30.03.13 10-59-31.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-06-03.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-06-21.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-06-28.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-07-10.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-08-26.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-09-03.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-13-29.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-13-58.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-14-25.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-14-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-15-24.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-15-56.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-24-00.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-02.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-26.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-42.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-14-46.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-15-16.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-16-08.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-16-31.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-17-07.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-19-23.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-19-39.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-20-00.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-21-11.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-34-35.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-34-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-35-15.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-35-35.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-35-52.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-42-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-45-40.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-46-18.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-57-13.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-57-27.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-57-48.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-58-41.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-59-11.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-04-02.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-04-46.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-05-07.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-06-57.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-08-18.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-12-38.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-13-01.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-13-21.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-13-42.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-14-08.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-14-30.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-15-41.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-16-15.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-17-21.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-17-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-18-22.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-18-51.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-19-12.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-19-50.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-20-20.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-20-47.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-25-39.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-26-05.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-26-30.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-29-19.jpg Trivia *Wormhole's pod color is green. 272:Wormhole 272:Wormhole Category:Talking Experiments